Ezra Life on the Streets
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Little stories of Ezra being on the streets and the adventures he had. How he survives the adventures and the trouble he gets in. How everything started. Ezra Bridger life on the streets. (Bad summary sorry)
1. A Nightmare of the Future

_**Hey Everyone! I'm here with more Star Wars Rebels!**_

_**If some of you read my other stories, I am sorry for not updating. There was a problem. You know when your typing and you hand brushes a button that sends you back a page...well yea that happen to me. I tried saving before it went back a page but failed. It took forever to write that and now I'm pissed. So if any of you do read my stories, expect errors.**_

_**Note to self: Save after every paragraph **_

_**So for this I will be making little stories of Ezra when he was on the streets, maybe the Ghost crew too. Tell me in the reviews if you do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

**Age:7 **

Ezra woken up out of breath and sweating, scared, confuse. He had a horrible nightmare and like any child would do he would go to his parents. He got out of his bed and walked to his parents bedroom and made sure he was quiet. He open the door slightly and looked inside seeing his father was awake. He open the door a bit more trying to sneak in without be noticed but failed. His father looked towards him and smiled. Ezra just stared at him, confuse. It looked like his father was crying.

"What are you doing up?" Ezra father got up and went towards Ezra.

"I..I had a nightmare." His father picked him up and lade him down on his side of the bed.

He tucked Ezra up, looking at his son with sad eyes. He was just smiling trying to make this a wonderful memory before it was time. He wanted to spend time with his son.

"Oh, what was it about?" Ezra father said wiping a piece of strand hair from his face.

"You and mommy." Ezra father smiled started to fade. Worry was now in his eyes.

"An..and?" Ezra father was shaken up.

"You and mommy were taken away," Ezra started to tear up " and you never came back.." Ezra was crying now. His eyes shut tight trying t get rid of the nightmare. He felt something holding him, when he open his eyes he saw his father holding him and crying. Ezra didn't like seeing him like this.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" He put his hand up to his father cheek to stop the tears

Ezra father grabbed his son hand and held it like he was never going to let go. "Don't worry my son. Just go back to sleep okay? You don't want to wake your mother up do you?"

"No, she really crabby in the morning." He laughed a little and snuggle up in the covers falling asleep.

After Ezra fallen asleep,Ezra father stood up and walked out of the room to the living room. He sat down and put his hands together resting his forehead on them.

_"Why? Why does he have to be force-sensitive? Right when everything goes down." _Ezra father found out his son was force-sensitive one night when Ezra was 2. H e was crying like any baby and out of the little anger the baby Ezra had he levitated stuff in the air. What they didn't know he was force-sensitive when he as born. They just didn't know how. He and his wife weren't force-sensitive but it hit him when his siblings, parents, relatives were all Jedi. But he and his wife weren't. He should of have expected this. It was so obverses but he was to concern about other stuff at the moment.

Ezra father looked up and rested his head on his hands. _"Why does this have to happen when everything was perfect for us. We wanted to start a family and have a child. Witch we did but only some happiness would stay." _Ezra father got back up and headed to his room. When he entered he saw his wife holding Ezra in her arms crying so silently. He gathered with her and made sure this was a memory never forgotten.

* * *

**Not the best and I got a bit confuse to even thought I wrote it but still, everyone get's confuse.**

**This isn't the whole story for this. **

**How I'm doing these little stories would be going back and forth with the age like how it triggers a memory.**

**Anyways tell me how you thought in the reviews!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Question: Have any of you watched Psych? **


	2. Nice To Meet You

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. Been having trouble lately_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Age: 10**

Ezra was at the market stealing some stuff like usually. Only this time he didn't get away with it. He was caught by the store owner who gave Ezra to two stormtroopers.

As Ezra was trying to get free from the grip of the two stormtroopers he notice they were taking him onto a ship.

"A ship?" Ezra said inn confusion

"What's the matter kid? Never seen a Imperial ship before?" One of the troopers laughed.

"I have! It just, don't you usually put kids somewhere on Lothal?"

"What do you mean?" One of the troopers said griping his tight on the boy more

"It's just I usually see you guys put kids in a building or something" Ezra couldn't let the two troopers know he got caught before.

"Yea but your special" Ezra could tell that they were smirking under there helmets

"Special?"

"I'm confuse just like you. Our Empire wants to see you. And today seem to be are lucky day."

Ezra was freaking out now. How was he going to get out of this one now. He doesn't want to see the man who took his parents away but at the same time he wanted to. To kill him for what he done.

Ezra started to resisted now. Trying to get out of the grasp of the hands. He managed sometime but was cut off but more troopers.

They arrived at the door it open. They push him inside.

He tried to open the door but it was useless. Locked.

He turned around when he heard heavy breathing. and stared at the black figure.

"Nice too meet you Ezra Bridger" Vader said as he got closer and closer to Ezra.

Ezra had no where to run. Only back up in a corner like baby.

"Don't be frightened child, I'm just here to offer you a job for me."

"I will never work for the Empire. Not after you took my parents away. And before I was never intended to join such a waste."

"You seem to speak with purpose. Good, good. Another reason you would make a great apprentice"

"A what?" Ezra was all but confuse now.

"Your telling me you don't know?"

"Know what?!" Ezra balled his fist, knuckles turning white. Getting angry.

Vader notice through the force "Much anger in you, yes?"

"So. It's been there ever since YOU took my parents away."

"Interesting" He stepped closer and put a hand on the boy throat and started to choke him.

"AH!" He grabbed at the hands choking him trying to prier them off. But failed. He lost conscious.

Vader let go of the kid trying to not completely kill him.

He opened the door and told the two troopers guarding to put him in a cell.

They did as said.

"They boy is powerful. To powerful to be a Jedi."

Then he was off.

* * *

_**The 2nd part will be out, well idk for sure**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed!  
**_

_**Question: Should I make Vader do something to him or no? Or someone else does something to him not Vader?**_

_**Confuse?  
Good! **_

_**HAHAH**_


End file.
